


Vulnerability

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: You Touched Me, and Suddenly, I was a Lilac Sky [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Spoilers Ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It was the nights like these that reminded Hux that Ren was still young...</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerability

Hands were pulling Hux from the darkness of sleep and he groaned, rolling over. He buried his arms under his pillow, and his face in the soft dent they made in the fabric, trying to ignore the phantom hands pulling on his blanket, hair and legs.

 _Phantom hands_.

Hux shot upright, staring across the dark room at the silhouette lurking in front of his wardrobe. He reached his hand out, not needing to look as he found the swivel on his lamp, slowly turning it just enough for Ren to fade into vision.

Ren’s long hair was messed up, as though he had been tossing and turning, and his long fringe was covering his face. His left hand was wrapped around his right elbow, and Hux took note of how much his skinny frame was shaking. Ren’s teeth were worrying his bottom lip and the General let his eyes close for a moment.

Ren may _exist_ to make his life a living hell, he may invade Hux’s privacy, he may make Hux wonder just how much Snoke would punish the general if he murdered the Knight... yet Ren could never clamber straight into bed with the General.

The General need do nothing more than reach out.

Ren slowly walked across the room, slipped slowly onto the single bed, and buried his face in Hux’s shoulder. His slim figure was trembling, like a leaf in a damn hurricane, and Hux merely filled with worry.

It was the nights like these that reminded Hux that Ren was still young; his decisions and actions still weighed heavily on him. His Force powers would often collide, fight inside of him, leaving Hux to comfort the younger.

The General said nothing as Ren slowly sunk into the bed, nicking the pillow and curling up. He reached over to turn the lamp down, just enough to be able to see Ren’s face, and then settled down. Ren immediately shifted to lay on his chest, head buried into the space between the General’s neck and shoulder.

The two men said nothing, did nothing, they merely relaxed into each other, respecting each other’s company. Hux’s hand slipped over Ren’s back, coming to rest at the top of his spine, giving a soft squeeze, holding the younger to his chest. Hux waited patiently for Ren to gather his courage.

It took longer than usual, much longer than usual, and Hux was on the verge of sleep when he felt the soft tug of Ren’s mental hands.

“Hux?”

The General’s thumb drifted over the nape of Ren’s neck, letting him know he had his attention.

“Do you... do you ever regret the decisions you’ve made?”

Ren sounded so weak, Hux just wished he could peer inside his head.

“On occasion.”

Silence filled the room once more.

At least, silence filled the room until the soft sound of Ren’s crying.

“I murdered my own Father...”

Hux didn’t know what to say; he didn’t know if there were anything he _could_ say. Instead, he hummed softly to Ren – the song that the younger insisted was _their_ song; until Ren had fallen asleep, lips parted, snoring softly.

Hux shuffled carefully out of bed, tucked Ren into the blankets, smiling as he curled up. He always looked so young, even bathed in the tacky fluorescent light of Hux’s lamp. As Ren shifted about to get comfortable, disbelief took over Hux’s mind as he realised Ren was in one of the General’s own shirts.

He smiled, leaned down to press a soft kiss to the younger’s lips, before he moved across the room to sit down in the most uncomfortable chair he owned, making sure he could see both Ren and the door.

Hux was the only one who got to see Ren this vulnerable.

By the Force, he’d **ensure** he was the only one.

**Author's Note:**

> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
